headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Kryptonian rocket
A Kryptonian rocket is a fictional space vessel featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is associated with the Superman line of comic book titles and plays an integral role in the character's origin. The Kryptonian rocket made its first appearance in a two-page origin story in ''Superman'' #1 in June, 1939. In all Superman-related media, some version of the rocket exists. A Kryptonian rocket is also tied into the origin of Superman's cousin, Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl. A Kryptonian rocket is a small rocket ship capable of interstellar travel and has occupancy for only a single passenger. It was developed using the scientific acumen of those from the planet Krypton. Years ago, the scientist Jor-El created a rocket ship designed for deep-space travel. Knowing that his home world was doomed to explode due to geological instability, he used the rocket to exile his infant son, Kal-El, from the planet in its final moments. The rocket had automated guidance systems and life support and followed a pre-programmed trajectory that took baby Kal-El to the planet Earth. The ship landed in a field where it was discovered by Mister and Mrs. Kent. The Kents adopted the child and raised him as their own, renaming him Clark Kent. The rocket was hidden away inside of a barn on the Kent estate. Clark Kent went on to become the teenage home town superhero known as Superboy, and would eventually grow into adulthood where he would take on the duties of upholding truth and justice as Superman. As Superman, Kal-El removed the rocket from its previous location and placed it inside of the Fortress of Solitude. Years later, surviving Kryptonian scientist Zor-El - the brother of Jor-El, was forced to engage in similar action when he created a craft that brought his teenage daughter Kara Zor-El from their sanctuary in Argo City to the planet Earth. When she landed on Earth, it was her cousin Kal-El, now known as Superman, who discovered her. He took measures to keep the rocket safely hidden. By the time of the 30th century, the expansive superhuman teen group known as the Legion of Super-Heroes used Kal-El's preserved Kryptonian rocket as their clubhouse, and it became the team's headquarters for several years. Another version of a Kryptonian rocket is the symbioship, which first brought Kara Zor-L from the Earth-Two reality into the Earth-One reality. Appearances DC Comics * Action Comics 252 - Supergirl's rocket. * Adventures of Superman 427 - Kryptonian birthing matrix. As an hallucination. * JSA Classified 1 - Power Girl's symbioship. * Krypton Chronicles 1 * Man of Steel 1 - Kryptonian birthing matrix * Supergirl Vol 5 38 - Supergirl's rocket. Dream sequence. * Superman 1 - * Superman/Batman 9 * Superman: Speeding Bullets * Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen 53 Adventures of Superman * Adventures of Superman: Superman on Earth - Baby Kal-El's rocket Supergirl * Supergirl: Pilot - Supergirl's rocket * Supergirl: Solitude - Supergirl's rocket * Supergirl: Better Angels - Supergirl's rocket Superman: The Animated Series * Superman: The Last Son of Krypton (Part 1) - Baby Kal-El's rocket Category:Articles Category:Vehicles Category:Ships